


5 Times Cat Said No To Kara and the One Time She Said Yes

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: The 5 times Cat refused Kara and the one time that she did not. Small snippets of their relationship as it grows.





	5 Times Cat Said No To Kara and the One Time She Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wonder Woman and her 'Diana, yes!' attitude, this spawned on me in the middle of the night. This is unbetaed and written in 3 hours, so please be kind and thanks for reading.

“Keira, no!” Cat looked at the horrendous outfit that Kara was sporting and made a disapproving sound. “There’s no way you’re going to the gala dressed like that.” 

Kara looked down at the dress she bought on sale at the department store earlier that week when Cat had informed her that she was going to be attending CatCo’s Charity Gala. Maybe the strapless black dress that Alex had suggested would’ve been more appropriate for Cat Grant’s taste. She gulped.

Kara hugged her clutch to her chest defensively and sputtered. “I’m sorry, Ms. Grant, I can rush back home and change.” Kara was already planning the fastest flying route to get back to her apartment and change into the outfit that Alex had left hanging on her bathroom door.

Cat rolled her eyes at Kara’s dumbfounded look and twirled her hand around for Kara to follow her into the walk in closet at the fashion department of CatCo Plaza.

“You.” Cat pointed at the stylist eagerly standing at the doorway. “I know there’s a Vera Wang in here somewhere that will fit her.” She pointed at Kara and looked back at the nodding stylist. “Make her presentable.” She ordered as the stylist took a dress off the rack and held it up to Kara to check the fitting.

“But Ms. Grant ...” Kara started to protest as the stylist held up another dress to check her size. 

“No complaints. Chop chop.” Cat raised an eyebrow and effectively shut Kara up. Cat took a seat in the make up chair as the make up artist rushed up to her to touch up Cat’s make up.

Catching Kara’s eye in the mirror, just before Kara was ushered into the fitting room, Cat murmured quietly to herself, “It would be a pity to waste such a body on that hideous outfit.”

Kara’s blush was a confirmation that Kara indeed had super hearing. Cat smirked as the stylist got to work. Interesting.

_________________________________

“Kara, no!” Cat tried to pull her assistant by her arm as Kara rushed in front of the road to save a stray puppy that had wandered onto the oncoming traffic. Everything happened in slow motion for Cat as she stood by the pedestrian path and watched as Kara ran onto the road and bent down to pick up the scared looking brown pup.

Cat could see when the bus driver noticed her blond assistant and the idiotic heroic act she was in the midst of accomplishing. Cat could see the ‘fuck’ forming on his lips as he slammed his brakes. Cat looked back at Kara who looked like a deer caught in the headlights as the bus started coming closer towards her.

She could see when her soon to be demised assistant thought that that would be the end of Kara Danvers when her blue eyes widened impossibly at her impending doom. Kara looked from Cat to the puppy to the bus and back at Cat as she screamed.

Everything happened so fast that all Cat caught after that was a blur of action before the bus blocked her view and possibly flattened Kara and the puppy like road kill while it drove past.

But as soon as it happened, it was over. Before Cat could even blink again, her scream still caught in her throat, the bus was skidding to a stop a few yards away from where she stood.

When Cat looked up, Kara stood on the opposite side of the road, holding the puppy against her chest and giving it a belly rub like as if it was the most normal thing on earth to do when she had survived a near death situation.

Cat closed her mouth when she realised she was still gaping at her assistant. Her assistant who was very much so alive instead of the road kill that any other human ought to be. Huh.

__________________________________

“Kara. No.” Cat turned towards the superhero that was about to take flight from her balcony. The superhero that had stopped by to check on her after her eventful day today. Something about being kidnapped and used as a bait to lure Supergirl out. Story of the week for Cat.

Supergirl stopped in her tracks and stepped off the ledge. “Excuse me, Cat?” She took a deep breath and walked towards Cat. “I thought we’ve gone past this, I am not Kara Danvers.”

“Just stop.” Cat pinched the bridge of her nose. “We’ve gone through too much for you to keep lying to me.” She turned away and downed the remainder of the amber liquid that was still in her glass. 

Walking towards her bar, she busied herself with pouring out another shot of the whiskey she kept when life got a little too tough to handle. When she was confronting Supergirl about her not so secret identity after the superhero had saved her from yet another villain of the week. 

When she looked up again, it was Kara’s blue eyes that looked back at her in Supergirl’s familiar blue and red. Kara entered her office and sat at her couch, her hands fiddling the way Cat was used to Kara doing when she was nervous.

She caught Cat’s eye and her twitching paused. “I’m sorry Ms. Gra – Cat.” Kara corrected herself. She got up and shook her head as she paced. Coming to stop in front of Cat, she looked her boss in the eye. “I never meant to lie to you.” She trailed off as Cat merely raised an eyebrow. 

“You have to understand the dangers of being associated with Supergirl, Cat.” Kara continued pacing, exasperated at Cat’s silence. 

Cat glanced around the framed CatCo magazine covers hanging on the walls on her office. They all featured Supergirl in all her glory. “A bit too late for that, Supergirl.” 

Supergirl bit her lip, a move that was definitely more Kara Danvers than the Girl of Steel and Cat hid a smirk. “Yes, but my enemies will go after people who know and I can’t put you out there!” Kara threw her hands up into the air to emphasise her point. “I can’t put the people I care most about in danger like that.” She shook her head and whispered.

“Kara.” Cat said her name and she snapped her head up to look at her boss’ hazel eyes. “Whether you like it or not, I am already associated with Supergirl.” She put her hand on her hip and put up as much bravado as she can project out given the circumstances. “Take today for instance.”

Kara shook her head. “But I can’t ..”

Cat interrupted her and shook her head. “I am not your responsibility, Kara. I know what I am getting myself into and I trust you.” She walked towards the superhero who had her eyes downcast, sitting dejectedly at Cat’s couch. Cat extended a finger and lifted Kara’s chin to meet her eyes.

“And I trust you, Kara Danvers. As my assistant, or as Supergirl. I trust you to do your best to keep us safe.” Cat spoke with affirmation in her tone. She swept her free hand around the skyline of National City. “To keep the entire city safe.” She held Kara’s gaze until the younger alien nodded once. Twice.

“It’s Zor El.” Kara whispered. She gave Cat a small smile. “My Kryptonian name.” She paused. “Kara Zor El.” She stood up and took the hand still on her chin and held it tight. “And I promise you that I will do my best to not disappoint you.”

Cat gave her a watery smile. “Oh Kara, you could never really disappoint me.” The smile that was on Supergirl’s face matched the fire that lit in Cat’s heart when Kara pulled her into a hug.

_______________________________________ 

“Not a fat chance in hell, Kara Danvers. Nope.” Cat rolled her eyes at her former assistant, who was holding out a greasy looking deep fried Mars bars at her. They were having dinner after work one day where Kara had stayed over time to catch up on some work. Work that consisted of not being Cat Grant’s assistant once Cat had promoted her to junior reporter awhile back.

“Aww, c’mon, Ms. Grant, just once?” Kara pouted and whined slightly, giving Cat her trademark puppy dog eyes. The entire works. “You did say that I can do whatever I want tonight. And it is my turn.” She sing-songed at Cat and held out her fork. Kara gave Cat her brightest smile ever when her ex boss leaned over and bit off a chunk of gooey candy from Kara’s fork.

Cat chewed thoughtfully while Kara took another greedy bite of her dessert. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” She smiled and swallowed as Cat wiped her lips delicately. Well, as delicately as she could in a diner that made her look completely out of place in her designer haute couture.

“That was acceptable.” Cat rolled her eyes playfully at Kara before taking a sip of water. “Remind me not to let you choose the location of dinner the next time we do this.” She hid a smile behind her glass of water as her eyes twinkled at Kara’s enthusiasm. 

Kara beamed. “Hey, we had a deal. When you’re paying, you get to choose. And when it’s my turn ...” She gestured around the student diner that she brought Cat to. “You get an introduction to Kara 101.” She polished off the rest of her dessert when Cat shook her head at Kara’s offer of the last bite. “Besides, when have I ever brought you somewhere where the food wasn’t up to your impossibly high standards?” She cheekily smiled up at her ex boss.

“Point noted.” Cat smiled and reached out to poke Kara’s arm on the table. “I didn’t see you complaining either about the bolognese stuffed calamari.” Kara giggled and shrugged. “That calamari was to die for, Cat.”

Cat smiled over the rim of her glass at Kara’s beaming face. “We’ll just have to see if the next place I choose can top that then.”

Taking a deep breath, Kara’s free hand leaned over and took Cat’s hand in hers and squeezed lightly. “I’d like that.” Kara grinned at Cat and clinked their glasses together. “It’s a date.” Kara’s smile grew wider and Cat realised that whatever was happening between them was too late to turn back on.

________________________________

  

“What? No. Kara, no.” Cat chased after the crying woman who was rushing out of Cat’s penthouse. “Kara, wait.” She called out, cursing her ... whatever Kara was, for having super speed.

Kara stopped and sniffled, her hand on the doorknob. She turned around and Cat’s heart broke at the heartbreak she could see on Kara’s face. Her blue eyes were tinged with red and the tear streaks running down her face made Cat’s heart ache even more.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Gra – Cat.” Kara hiccupped. “I ... I’ve read this totally wrong. I should never have come here tonight.” She shook her head and turned around to leave.

“But I asked you over.” Cat frowned at the change of events in the past 5 minutes. Cat had asked Supergirl to come over for a night cap when the superhero stopped by to check on Cat during one of her nightly patrols. 

“You asked Supergirl over.” Kara whispered and shook her head.

Cat squinted at Kara’s words. “And that’s you. Did something happen? Have you ...” Cat paused, an unlikely stammer in her next words. She cleared her throat. “Have you changed your mind?”

Kara’s bloodshot eyes looked up at Cat in horror. “What? No, Cat. I ...” She blew out a breath. “I’ve completely messed up this time, haven’t I?” She released her hold on the doorknob and Cat noticed that her hand imprint was on the metal knob. 

Cat motioned towards the couch where their forgotten wine glasses sat. “Could we?” Kara nodded and walked over to where she was seated less than 5 minutes ago. Where she had leaned over and kissed Cat Grant before realising that her ex boss wasn’t reciprocating in kind.

“Good.” Cat murmured, taking a sip of her wine, her fingers grasping tightly at the stem of the crystal glass. “Now, where were we?” She tentatively scooted over towards Kara who sat still on the couch. “I believe you were doing this ...” Cat leaned over and gently touched Kara’s cheek to angle her face towards her.

Kara’s breath hitched and her eyes zoomed in on Cat’s lips as Cat’s face came closer to hers. She gulped when Cat’s tongue darted out to wet her lips before continuing. “And you sort of did ...” Cat moved closer and brushed her lips on Kara’s once. Twice before pulling away. “... this.”

Kara’s eyes closed as she savoured the touch of Cat’s lips on hers. As Cat pulled away, Kara brought her fingers to her lips and smiled. “I’m not imagining this, am I?” She breathed out, opening her eyes and finding Cat smiling back at her. “You want this?” She had to clarify.

“Oh Kara, sweetheart. If I didn’t make myself clear ...” Cat put down her glass on the table and deposited herself on Kara’s lap. “Let me show you just how much I want this.”

_____________________________________

“Oh, yes, Kara. Yes.” Cat moaned. The pair was at Kara’s apartment, Cat having spent the night at Kara’s since it was closer to their previous night’s date.

And when Cat had woken up in the morning to find Kara naked in the sheets and kissing her way down her body, Cat could only moan in encouragement at her younger lover’s antics.

Kara’s lips kissed the bruise on Cat’s thigh that she made the previous night before continuing past to breathe in the enticing smell that can only be Cat Grant. “Cat.” She whispered out. “I love the taste of you.” She grinned and tentatively stuck out her tongue to flick at Cat’s sensitive nub before going lower to lap up the wetness she can already see glistening on Cat’s sex. “Mmm.” She hummed, the vibrations making Cat shudder.

Cat’s entire body twitched as Kara’s tongue found it’s purchase and alternated between long laps on her folds or burying itself deep inside Cat’s walls before ending at the bundle of nerves at the tip of her sex.

“Don’t tease, Kara.” Cat directed Kara’s face lower and entangled her fingers in Kara’s tousled hair. Cat reached out for Kara’s hand and squeezed when Kara’s lips found a sensitive spot and started sucking gently. “Oh, yes, Kara. Yes” Cat moaned.

“I need more.” Cat panted, always vocal about her wants. “I need ...” She trailed off, letting her hand guide Kara’s to her breast, her nipples aching with need. Kara grinned from her sex and flicked Cat’s nipple once, speeding up her licking when Cat’s body arched off the bed.

“Harder, sweetheart.” Cat murmured, hands still tangling itself in Kara’s hair, her own hand going down to touch her clit. “I’m almost there.” She twitched as she rubbed herself furiously. Kara responded in kind, pinching Cat’s nipple hard, the way she knew drove her lover wild.

Kara thrusted her tongue deep inside Cat and continued her rhythmic rolling and pinching of Cat’s nipples, alternating between breasts. When Cat’s rubbing finally set off her orgasm, Kara kept her ministrations, bringing Cat down gently from her orgasm. “I’ve got you, babe.” She murmured, pressing light kisses on Cat’s most sensitive areas and gently running her fingers lightly on Cat’s heaving chest.

“C’mere, baby.” Cat had purred once she had her breath back. “Good morning to you too, Kara.” Cat had laughed as she kissed Kara and tasted herself on her lover’s lips.

____________________________________

BONUS

“Cat, yes.” Kara covered her mouth with her hand at the sight of the key and access card that Cat had presented to her over dinner at the Grant penthouse that night. “Are you sure Carter will be ok with me moving in?” Kara glanced at the closed door of Carter’s bedroom.

“Oh sweetheart. Who did you think suggested it?” Cat drawled, looking mighty pleased with herself. “Not like I needed much persuading in the first place.” She continued, smiling at Kara. At this point, they had been dating officially for almost an entire year.

Kara shyly took the offered items from Cat and reached over the table to hold Cat’s hand. “You make me the happiest woman alive, Cat.” She leaned over and gave Cat a chaste kiss on the lips, lest they be caught by Carter. “And I love you for it.” She continued, giving the palm of Cat’s hand a kiss and resting her cheek on her lover’s hand.

“And I you, Kara.” Cat moved closer to Kara. “I’ve spoken with Alex, and she’ll be directing the movers in your apartment this weekend, so you don’t have to worry about that.” 

Kara gasped. “Wait a minute, Alex knows?” Her jaw dropped. “And she didn’t tell me? Traitor.” She muttered.

Cat smirked at her lover. “Your sister and I have an understanding. And she keeps secrets way better than you do, love.”

Kara pouted. “Hey, I resent that!” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Cat bopped Kara’s nose. “Big baby.” Cat smiled and leaned over to kiss the pout off Kara’s upturned lips. Cat tilted her head to deepen the kiss when Kara’s arms uncrossed and pulled Cat closer.

Tracing her tongue on Kara’s lips, Cat could feel the gentle touch of Kara’s fingers stroking her side just below the sweater she was wearing. Untangling their legs from under the table, Cat moved to position herself sideways on Kara, wrapping her own arms around Kara’s neck.

Trading kisses while sitting on Kara’s lap, Cat moved her head when she felt Kara’s lips move towards her neck, leaving wet kisses behind.

An exaggerated loudly cleared throat was all it took for Kara to pull away and hide her face in Cat’s neck as Carter stood at the end of the table and gave them a grin. “Kara, you do know that you guys have got a perfectly fine bedroom down the hall, right?” 

“Sorry.” Kara’s muffled response came from where she was still hiding her face behind Cat’s laughing body.

Cat motioned for Carter to come around towards them and tousled his curly hair before pulling him towards her and Kara for a hug. “Smart ass.” She chastised her son and laughed.

Kara peeked out from under Cat at Carter’s smiling blue eyes and fell into the group hug. She felt her heart soar at his giggling and at Cat’s tender kiss on her head. This was home.


End file.
